Orthopedic braces can be worn to stabilize skeletal joints that have been weakened by injury or other infirmity. Typically, an orthopedic brace has structural components that provide support and stability; and a hinge or joint to dynamically link the structural components, which enables controlled pivotal movement of the structural components during rehabilitation or user activity. In use, a brace can be positioned such that the hinge traverses the skeletal joint being stabilized, while the structural components can be secured to the body at a plurality of engagement faces. Improved therapeutic results may be seen with braces, which are more contoured or tailored to the user.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved orthopedic hinge. It is to this need, among others, that this invention is directed.